


It's My Party

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: 100% no plot to this. Reposting.





	It's My Party

"What was that for?” Yamapi sounds more amused than annoyed. Uchi doesn’t bother pretending to be sheepish.

“Just because.” Uchi grins and leans in again to kiss Yamapi; this time sliding a hand into his hair, it’s longer, pull-able and Uchi likes the way it feels in between his fingers. 

They’re not drunk, an amazing feat considering the sheer amount of alcohol at Kusano’s birthday party. 

Uchi breaks the kiss but leaves a hand in Yamapi’s head; his fingers moving in his hair and rubbing at the back of his neck in slow, relaxing circles. 

They’ve already shoved Kusano’s face in the cake. Shige’s new shirt is saving most of the frosting and crumbled cake bits for later. The party isn’t winding down, it’ll keep going for a while and Yamapi thinks he just might be able to doze off for a little bit with steady motions of Uchi’s hand. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” Uchi hand stops and another slides up the inseam of his jeans, just incase Yamapi had any doubts about his intentions. Yamapi doesn’t. Uchi isn’t known for being subtle and he belatedly remembers just how much of a slut Uchi actually is. 

Nobody is watching. Ryo is already shitfaced and standing next to Tegoshi while he hovers, suspiciously, over Shige’s bag. Massu is playing some game with Jin. Kusano is distracting Koyama and Shige with huge gestures and a loud voice. Yamapi thinks he is probably telling them that story about the two blonde chicks in New York. 

No one would notice if Yamapi snuck Uchi back into his bedroom. Uchi’s mouth sucking lewdly behind his ear paired with his hand moving over the front of his pants is motivation enough. 

 

Uchi isn’t stupid and shoves his hands in his pockets following Yamapi as they slip down he hall towards his room. Once they’re out of sight Uchi presses up behind him, sliding a hand down the front of his pants. 

“Yamashita-kun,” Uchi sing songs and Yamapi laugh gets caught in his throat because they’ve just stumbled into his room and Uchi already has his hand around his cock.  
“Uchi-san,” Yamapi mimics but it’s more mumbled. It’s comforting to know that Uchi hasn’t changed much at all. Uchi grinds against him and he doesn’t really feel like saying anything coherent at all anymore. 

Yamapi doesn’t know how he manages to do it but he shuts the door and locks it. Jin has the tendency to walk in without knocking; it is one thing to get caught wanking to porn but another entirely to get caught with a band mate, even if Jin might not mind. 

“Stop thinking,” Uchi breathes against his neck and pushes them towards the bed. 

“I’m not,” Yamapi frowns. He pulls Uchi’s hands away and ignores Uchi’s indignant noise. In the next few seconds he’s pulling off Uchi clothes and pressing him back onto the bed and Uchi doesn’t have anything to complain about, finally. 

For the moment Uchi is content to tug at his shirt until he can toss it across the room and run his hands over Yamapi’s chest and down his stomach. 

“You’re hot,” Uchi says it matter-of-factly, “but your stupid jeans are in the way.”

Yamapi wonders if there is a difference between Uchi when he is a drunk and when he is sober, he seems like he is blunt and totally unsubtle all the time. 

He might tease Uchi a bit for it but he’s too worked up and the prospect of sex deters him. Once his jeans are off and he can slide his tongue into Uchi’s mouth, it gets better (not just because Uchi doesn’t feel like complaining anymore). Yamapi grinds their cocks together and Uchi moans loud, too loud. 

“Uchi,” Yamapi shushes him and they go back to kissing, Uchi’s hand slides over his abs and goes for his cock and Yamapi grunts into his mouth. 

“I want you,” Uchi voice, meant to be annoyed, comes out whiny. 

Yamapi thought Uchi couldn’t find anything to complain about. He obviously underestimated him. 

“Uchi-“

“Now,” Uchi interrupts and it is definitely demanding.

“You are a brat,” Yamapi’s voice sounds fond; Uchi doesn’t really mind. Yamapi stretches up towards the box on the nightstand and comes back with foil packets and a tube. 

“I am not,” Uchi frowns on principle, “and if I wanted to have sex with Ryo I would’ve pulled him in here.” 

Yamapi grins wryly and slides a slicked finger into him; Uchi hisses and shuts up. 

Neither notice the door handle jiggle, Uchi’s moans cover it up pretty well and Yamapi is busy sucking at the side of his neck.

“Hot damn,” Kusano whistles. 

Yamapi freezes and looks up deer-in-the-headlights at the doorway; Uchi makes a frustrated sound. 

“Also, totally not fair, assholes. It is my birthday and I don’t get an invite to the birthday sex?” Kusano closes the door behind him and Uchi rolls his eyes, Yamapi is still frozen. 

“You booze, you lose,” Uchi sticks out his tongue and rolls his hips against Yamapi’s hand; he needs to do something already. 

Kusano rolls his eyes and strips off his shirt as he goes. 

“You’re a lot hotter when you don’t talk,” Kusano snaps back and the bed creaks when crawls up on it. 

“I..” Yamapi starts to say something but Kusano’s tongue in his mouth stops it. 

Uchi makes an indignant jealous sound when he is ignored. 

“Still here, di—“ Uchi’s protest is cut short when Kusano’s hand curls around his cock and strokes, fast and hard. 

“You complain way too much for someone getting sex,” Kusano’s voice is low and said against Yamapi’s neck. Uchi pushes his hips up for more. 

“Prep him for me?” Kusano grins.

Uchi props himself up on his elbows so he can watch them. He makes a satisfied noise when Yamapi finally, finally, does something again. Sliding a second finger in and moving them in and out; now he has something to press back against. Uchi groans and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Kusano presses open-mouthed kisses against Yamapi’s neck.

“He’s hot like that, isn’t he?” Kusano whispers against his ear and Yamapi shudders his agreement.

Uchi groans, his hips still rocking back against Yamapi’s fingers and up into Kusano’s hand. Yamapi’s mouth is a bit dry. 

“I get to go first yeah, you’ll let me because it’s my birthday,” his breaths are hot and Yamapi can feel Kusano’s smile.

“More,” Uchi demands, his voice ragged. Yamapi slides a third finger in, and steady pumps them in and out faster. He wets his lips and Uchi makes a choked noise and fists his hands in the comforter. Uchi keeps pushing back against Yamapi’s hand, watching eyes half-lidded as Kusano pulls his own pants and boxers off, and rolls on a condom in anticipation. Yamapi shifts over on his side to watch, his hand already pulling himself off. 

“Well?” Uchi’s gaze looks challenging and Kusano doesn’t waste time and pushes Uchi’s knees to his chest, sliding in all at once. Uchi bites his lip and refuses to make a noise. Yamapi rubs his hand over Uchi’s chest for a few seconds, slow and relaxing like Uchi did earlier. 

Yamapi pulls his hand away and Kusano wraps a hand around Uchi’s cock, thrusting in and pulling Uchi off at the same time. 

It’s hot. Yamapi could get off on just watching this but he takes it slow anyways, teasing himself with slow, lingering strokes. 

No one says anything and all Yamapi can hear is the small noises Uchi makes every time Kusano thrusts in and Kusano’s heavy breathing. Uchi reaches up all off a sudden and pulls Kusano forward by the back of his neck, throwing him off rhythm, to crash their lips together in a messy kiss. Yamapi groans and fists himself tighter, thumbing the tip of his cock on the upstroke. 

He’s so close and Yamapi strokes faster, chasing his release. 

“Don’t.” Kusano pulls back all of a sudden and ignores Uchi’s affronted noise. 

“Not yet,” his breathing is heavy and Yamapi grunts, pulling his hand away reluctantly. Kusano grins at him winningly and goes back to Uchi. His thrusts have a new urgency to them and they’re faster and harder. Clutching at Kusano’s arms is all Uchi can do; Yamapi watches as sweat gathers at Kusano’s temple and slides down his neck. 

Kusano’s arms shake as he comes, his hips jerking; he muffles an embarrassingly loud noise against Uchi’s collarbone. Kusano presses a few kisses there before he pushes himself up and slides out. Uchi let’s his legs relax.

“Your turn,” Kusano pats him on the shoulder and settles down to watch. Yamapi fumbles on a condom and settles between Uchi’s legs. Yamapi leans forward and kisses his way across Uchi’s jaw as he pushes in. His lips covering Uchi’s once he gets a rhythm started. Uchi’s breath hitches each time Yamapi pushes in and his bangs are stuck against his forehead. Yamapi brushes them out of the way and leaves his arm resting next to Uchi’s head as he thrusts in harder.  
He feels so close and Uchi’s noises are starting to resemble his name and that makes him forego any semblance of finesse, thrusting in desperately. Uchi’s hands grip hard at his hips and his fingernails leave crescent marks there; Yamapi thrusts in, once, twice and comes. 

Yamapi pulls out and flops over next to Uchi so he doesn’t land on him. Uchi is still breathing heavily and he still hasn’t come.

“Please,” Uchi sucks in a desperate breath, stroking himself and looking at Kusano. Yamapi is useless, already half asleep on his other side. He at least had the presence of mind to tug the condom off and throw it away.

Kusano obliges, Uchi asked nicely after all. Yamapi shifts over and sleepily kisses him to muffle his moan when Kusano licks up the underside of his cock. Uchi shudders and fists one hand in Kusano’s hair, the other is in Yamapi’s. When Kusano pulls back to suck on the head of his cock, Uchi’s grip tightens and it makes Yamapi wince. 

It doesn’t take long. Uchi’s hands are trembling and Kusano slides Uchi in almost all the way and hums around his cock; it has Uchi’s arching off the bed and coming. His moan swallowed by Yamapi’s lazy kiss. 

Yamapi blinks, his eyelids droopy already. Uchi grip in their hair relaxes and he goes back to stroking lightly as he calms down. That is what knocks Yamapi out. 

“Old man has no stamina,” Kusano laughs. 

Uchi snorts. 

“Still sex obsessed as usual, I see,” Uchi teases.

“Yes, dude. In New York there were these blonde girls. I had the two of them—“ Kusano starts off and Uchi rolls his eyes. 

“How much did they cost?”

“Still a bitch, like always,” Kusano grins.

“Of course,” Uchi smiles and flashes him a peace sign.

“Good,” Kusano laughs, “some things I can always count on.” 

They stop talking and Yamapi snores, then shifts and the bed creaks. 

“Want to freak Ryo out?” Uchi suggests. 

“Nah, he isn’t as fun anymore,” Kusano pauses, “Shige is the way to go; he’s a reliable target.”


End file.
